Bambi's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Bambi was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Tanya Mousekewitz. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told her. "And you keep the change." she said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Bambi was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Tanya moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Bambi took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Olivia Flaversham, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Thumper came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Thumper. "You left your rash cream in my room." Olivia said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Olivia, Fievel, and Thumper went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Miss Kitty Mouse. "It was awesome!" said Bambi. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Faline was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Miss Kitty. "I know." said Bambi. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Miss Kitty. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" Bambi stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Melody showed up angrily to speak to Bambi. "Hello, Bambi." she said angrily. "Hi, Melody." said Bambi, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Olivia asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Bambi glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Bambi, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Melody coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Daddy paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Faline stopped her firmly. "What?!" Melody was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Thumper. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Bambi cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, human girl, Caucasian, black hair, blue eyes, sweating, and wearing a yellow dress." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Fievel suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Olivia. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Thumper. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Faline. When suddenly, Melody was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Bambi! Bambi! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Melody still in their grip in front of Bambi. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Bambi frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Melody out of the theater as she screamed. "Bambi!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Bambi! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Bambi asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Miss Kitty. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes